test13898135fandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шаблон:Series/doc
|s-issues= |s-posts= |s-start=August 7, 2014 |s-end=August 17, 2014 |s-cast=Tommy as Clark Thomas |s-writer=Robert |s-art=Rob |s-colorist=Tom |show=Arrow }} ;Description :This template is an infobox for series within the shared multiverse. An example is to the shown here with referenced parameters down below. ;Syntax :Type where you want to use it. ;Variations and Parameters :In order to keep the wiki uniform throughout, please keep the parameters in this order. name :If the series' name is different than the pagename, then add |name= to the template. If name is not included, then the pagename is used. This parameter is also used to continue the color scheme used throughout Arrowverse Wiki. In the example, the name used is "Arrow." titlecard :Include a title card from the series by typing the png file into the template like so: |titlecard=. In the example, the title card used is "Barry Allen (Earth-1).png." ::Include the logo from the series by using the parameter |logo=. type :Since there are multiple types of series within the shared multiverse, add |type= in the template to display the type. In the example above, the type used is "Television series." network :Add |network= to the template to display the network(s) the series aired on. In the example above, the network used is "The CW." showrunner :If the showrunner is known, add |showrunner= to the template. In the example above, the showrunner used is "Bobby." seasons :If the type is a television show, add |seasons= to the template to display the number of seasons in the series (or going to be in the series). In the example above, the seasons used is "10." episodes :If the type is a television show, add |episodes= to the template to display the number of aired episodes in the series. This should be done using the Num template. In the example above, the episodes used is " ." issues :If the type is a comic book series, add |issues= to the template to display the number of released issues in the series. This should be done using the Num template. In the example above, the issues used is " ." posts :If the type is an internet blog, add |posts= to the template to display the number of blog posts in the series. This should be done using the Num template. In the example above, the episodes used is " ." start and end :Add |start= to the template to display the premiere date of the series and add |end= to the template to display the finale date of the series. In the example above, the start used is "August 7, 2014" and the end used is "August 17, 2014." cast :Add |cast= to the template to display all of the main cast in the series with included in between each cast member. In the example above, the cast used is "Tommy as Clark Thomas." writer, art, and colorist :If the type is a comic book series and the writer, artist, or colorist is known, add |writer=, |art=, or |colorist= to the template. In the example above, the writer used is "Robert," the art used is "Rob," and the colorist used is "Tom." ;Pre-image Series Infobox __NOEDITSECTION__